


Favorite

by icedgreentealatte



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Jealous Mino, M/M, Park Geonil is a bias wrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedgreentealatte/pseuds/icedgreentealatte
Summary: Summer vacation with Mino and his circle of friends(Pyo, Geonil, etc.). 2Seung are out of town and he thought his Jinu hyung might be lonely, so he invited his precious hyung. Geonil and Jinu unexpectedly became close during this trip. Let's see how Mino will react. 😂 Pyo Jihoon who likes to tease his BFF
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Favorite

“Hyung, I was wondering if you would like to join us-- hyung?” Mino leans his ear more, if that is even possible, on his hyung’s locked door, waiting to hear signs of living.

It’s the weekend, he’s probably sleeping in. His mind supplies.

_ Ding _

_ Jinwoo hyung comin? _

It’s Jihoon.

Mino sighs and types a reply.  _ He is not-- _

“Mino?”

Mino almost bumps into Jinwoo as he suddenly opens the door. He, of course, is wearing a facial mask… wait, this early?

“You going somewhere, hyung?” Mino asks. Jinwoo can’t be this awake with a facial mask on his ‘national treasure’ face this early if he isn’t going anywhere.

“Uhm… coming with… you? Jihoon didn't tell you?” Jinwoo tilts his head. Clearly confused.

_ Damn you Jihoon. _

“Jihoon? When…?” Apparently Mino can’t think of other things right now aside from cursing Jihoon at the moment.

“He called last night. He said RG hyung can’t come. So you two need another hyung for babysitting.” Jinwoo chuckles and adds, “Also, you know I’ve been meaning to meet Geonil-ssi.”

Jinwoo then proceeds to the bathroom, probably to remove his facial mask.

Mino sighs. Of course, this day will come. He’s starting to regret suggesting inviting his precious hyung on their weekend summer vacation. After receiving Seunghoon hyung’s message that he’ll be visiting Busan this weekend, and knowing that Seungyoon got a schedule for his upcoming solo album, he thought it would be good to invite his hyung with his friends. But he never thought that Jihoon would really take his suggestion and even call his hyung first.

-

“Geonil hyung, this is Jinwoo hyung,” Mino introduces them nonchalantly.

“Ah sunbaenim,” Jinwoo smiles shyly, extending his hand while bowing slightly.

“Yah yah, don’t do that! Y'all are so much more popular now!” Geonil, showing his natural charming self, takes Jinwoo’s hand and bows too.

“Then… can I call you… hyung?”

Mino swears he can see hearts and stars in his hyung’s pretty round eyes. The last time he saw this was when they met Jiyong hyung after his enlistment.

He is really regretting this.

“Yah! You did not tell me you called Jinwoo hyung last night!” Mino turns his attention at Jihoon and playfully punches his forearm.

“They look good together, Mino. Really. Like wow. How can they be both so good looking?” Jihoon comments, looking amusingly at the two hyungs who look like they entered their own little bubble and Mino is feeling things… definitely not jealousy. Nope. 

“I AM MORE HANDSOME YOU DIMWIT”

-

By virtue of age, Jinwoo takes the shotgun seat. And of course, Geonil hyung is driving. Mino cannot hear clearly whatever the two hyungs are talking about because of the song playing, but mainly, it is because Jihoon, who is sitting next to him, is trying to sing.

Yes,  _ trying. It’s a ballad. _

But he can see how his Jinwoo hyung keeps smiling and laughing at whatever Geonil hyung is saying. Aren’t they supposed to be shy with each other? Like Geonil hyung is not really a talkative guy, when sober?? Shouldn’t they be awkward like--

“Oh, I love this song!” Jinwoo suddenly exclaims, clapping his hands together

“Me too! So you watched Hospital Playlist too?” Geonil smiles widely at Mino’s lovely hyung.

“Who doesn’t?!”

_ Me. Probably me. Well, I am watching it but I am too busy to finish it! _

And they are now both singing to whatever that song is. Smiling so brightly they defeat the rising sun.

_ Cause your love is so sweet you are my everything~ _

Regrets. Mino is now full of —

“Oh god, their voices match so well too. I think I know what this is called.  _ Soulmates~ _ ” Jihoon whispers to him.

Rage. Mino is full of rage.

He glares at Jihoon and takes out his airpods. Gonna be a long weekend this one.

Mino is so focused on being angry that he cannot see the playful smirk on Jihoon’s adorable face.

-

With all the fuss that Mino faced during their mini-vacation last time, they opted to be in a more private place; fewer people, fewer issues.

Mino calmed down the moment he saw the ocean and he went on taking some pictures of the scenery, maybe sending some to Seungyoon, teasing the ever-busy maknae leader, but ended up promising to bring them all there sometime. 

They are all chilling and drinking beer at the veranda when Geonil suggests that they should buy meat to grill for dinner. Usually, it was RG who goes with Geonil for grocery, maybe Mino should ask Pyo-

“Where is Geonil hyung??” He asks Jihoon who’s preparing the grill, as his usual role.

“He’s buying meat, didn't hear?” Jihoon answers as he continues to figure out how the grill works.

“Yeah, I know. Who went-”

Oh. Of course. Of course, Jinwoo hyung went with Geonil hyung.

Mino sighs and slumps himself on the beach chair like a deflated balloon.

“You look like a dejected, left behind, puppy.” Jihoon has the audacity to laugh at his miserable state.

Okay. He gets it, alright. He knows that Jinwoo liked Supernova back during their trainee days. He could even recall how Jinwoo looked so excited when he told him that he’s friends with Geonil. He understands why Jinwoo wants to be with Geonil more on this vacation because even though they’ve been friends for years, he hasn’t introduced the two.

Why? Well, it is definitely not because Jinwoo told him he likes Geonil most in Supernova or how Jinwoo would say that Geonil looks so cool rapping or definitely not when Jinwoo actually praised Geonil’s outfit in Mapo Hipster or when Jinwoo agreed with fans saying there is something similar about the two of them when Geonil guested in Brrrr Friends or that Jinwoo also, like his very loyal fans, noted how good Geonil’s rap was in his trademark song, Fear… that one, definitely not that one.

Mino was just busy.

And what’s taking them too long????

“Maybe they decided to date a bit,” Jihoon says out of the blue while scrolling on his phone, probably searching the manual for the griller.

Mino stares at him. Stares like what the hell? Did Jihoon read his mind just now?

“God, Mino stop voicing out your thoughts!” Jihoon chuckles. Amused at his friend’s misery. Mino got this habit of speaking out his thoughts when he’s frustrated.

“I am not!”, Mino is acting like a kid, crossing his arms across his chest.

“It’s just that… isn’t it too weird that they just met and they’re that close already?? I mean--”

“Me too, I am not really good at variety shows” Jinwoo chimes in from the kitchen.

Oh, they’re here. Mino hurriedly goes to the kitchen to interrupt — to check, yes to check, on his hyungs.

Mino clung to Jinwoo for the rest of their dinner but he can't help but notice how the two are so compatible. And it's really not sitting well with him. But he can't also hate Geonil hyung for it. Ahh so frustrating. He grabs a bottle of beer and goes to stay at the veranda.

Jihoon noticed how Mino's mood changed. He smirks and an idea comes into his brilliant (according to him) mind.

-

"I didn't get it. So, every time we answer the same thing, you'll drink. But if one of us got it wrong he'll be the one to drink?" Geonil clarifies the rules of Jihoon's drinking game.

"Yes!"

"Aish, let's just do it the way it is! The pair who gets it wrong will drink their shots." Mino suggests not really wanting where Jihoon's game is pointing.

"No, no. It's better if only one of us ends up getting drunk!" Jihoon insists.

"I think it'll be fun." Jinwoo says after listening to them, smiling like a kid.

Just like that, the game started and Mino had never wanted to bury his supposed best friend alive.

The game started with Jihoon as the fourth person. Geonil, Jinwoo and Mino as the compatibility testing group. Jihoon would ask them to choose between two things and if the three of them answered the same thing, Jihoon would drink, otherwise, the one with the different answer would drink.

"Okay, okay. Hmmm. Ideal girl. Short haired, long haired? One, two, three!"

"Long haired!"

"Shortㅡ"

"Ahh Geonil hyung!” Jihoon teases.

Mino smiles to himself. Of course. He knows Jinwoo hyung likes girls with longer hair.

It’s Geonil’s turn to ask.

“Okay, soju or wine! One, two, three!”

“Soju!” the three of them shout.

“Aish,” Geonil drinks another shot while the others are laughing at him.

It’s Mino’s turn to ask.

“What will you do when you like someone, confess or not! One, two, three!”

“Confess!”

“No!”

“Jihoon!” Mino points at his friend. But his smile didn’t last long. He has known Jinwoo hyung for so many years and he should be understanding, but seeing Jinwoo and Geonil holding their hands, giggling at each other… well.

“Hyung it’s your turn.” Mino says sitting between the two, breaking their holding hands.

“Okay, uhm. Favorite subject, Math or English! One, two, three!”

“Math!”

“Engli- yah!”

It’s Geonil again.

The game continued and they all had their share of drinking.

It’s Jihoon’s turn.

“Soju flavor! Peach or Apple! One, two, three!”

Not a fan of these flavors, but peach reminds Mino of his pretty hyung for some reasons so-

“Apple!”

“Pea-”

Mino looks at the two giggling close to each other for getting the same answer. He downs the shot. They are too close for his liking.

“Ahh Mino,” Jihoon laughs, “Okay, I’ll continue asking.” He adds and everyone agrees. Mino feels that this new twist will not be good.

“Chicken or Jokbal? One, two, three!”

“Chicken!”

“Jok- ah hyung you said you like jokbal more before!” Mino couldn’t help it. He remembers ordering jokbal for their dinner two days ago because Jinwoo liked it even when they both know that Mino loves chicken.

Jinwoo laughs at him, “I like chicken more today”.

Mino knows Jinwoo means the food, literally. But his mood has been foul since earlier and Jinwoo’s answer felt like it means he likes Geonil more now.

Sometimes he hates his mind.

Mino gulps another shot.

“Americano or latte! One, two, three!”

This is easy-

“Americano!”

“La- Ah hyung! You never drink Americano!

Mino was so sure Jinwoo would choose latte because that’s one of their obvious differences, but he’s wrong. His two hyung’s high fived with their two hands, smiling and laughing together.

Mino took the shot.

“Friendship or love! One, two, three!”

“Frie-”

“Love!”

That’s it.

He was pretty sure that Jinwoo would choose friendship because that’s one of the things they talked about recently; how Mino would always choose love but Jinwoo would always value friendship first.

Mino drinks the last shot and stands.

“Ahh, this is boring. I’ll sleep first.”

-

No one talked about Mino’s foul mood the morning after. They left the resort after a quick morning swim, since Jinwoo still needs to be home as early as possible to prepare for tomorrow’s work.

The ride back home is also more quiet than when they went to the resort. They said their goodbyes when Geonil dropped the two at their dorm. Mino left first as Jinwoo exchanged some more smiles with Geonil hyung.

Mino walks straight to his room but before he can enter, Jinwoo calls him.

“Mino-ah, you want some ramen?” Jinwoo asks. Right, they skipped their lunch.

Because Mino has long lost the ability to say no to his hyung, he nods and walks to the kitchen instead.

Jinwoo cooks their ramen in silence while Mino checks his phone. Seunghoon sent a picture of Haute and Ihee in their group chat.

Jinwoo prepares their table and they eat in silence.

“Mino,” Jinwoo calls him, voice unsure.

Jinwoo bites his lower lip, eyes avoiding Mino. A sign that he’s hesitating or thinking of the right words to say.

“Are you… Are you not happy… that I joined your group vacation?”

Mino’s mouth opens. He wants to punch himself right now for making Jinwoo feel like he did not want him to be with him and his friends for that vacation.

Jinwoo looks up to him and his eyes are already getting red.

Argh. Mino.

“No no no, no hyung. I- it’s nothing like that.” Mino says, panic on his voice.

“So.. why..” Jinwoo asks, still not convinced by Mino’s short answer.

Mino knows lying is impossible when Jinwoo’s eyes are full of inquiring for the truth. It’ll hurt Jinwoo more if he lies right now because the older would surely think that he hated him coming with them if Mino’s excuse is unreasonable.

“It’s- It’s just that… you and Geonil hyung… you were too close,” he murmurs. Mino feels like a kid right now. He bows his head, embarrassed for being jealous and irrational.

“Oh… oh, so, uhm, you do not want me- I mean, you do not want me being close with… your friends.” Jinwoo says slowly, blinking his large round eyes at Mino.

Oh god.

“No, I meant- ah hyung,” Mino feels so frustrated and embarrassed right now he wishes he could escape this talk. But his hyung won’t let him do that and he won’t let his hyung think negatively about this.

“Hyung, I- I’m jealous, okay? What if you like Geonil hyung now more than… me,” Mino could feel his face turning bright red, blood rushing straight to his face. He bows and covers his face with his hand.

It took a whole minute before he heard Jinwoo hyung chuckling.

“Don’t laugh, hyung,” Mino says, face still covered with his hand.

He hears the chair being pushed and Jinwoo walking to him. Then, he feels Jinwoo’s hand on the side of his head, pulling him into an awkward side embrace, his head resting on his hyung’s fluffy stomach. Jinwoo caressing his red ears.

Mino sighs in content, embarrassment fading away, exchanged with warm feels and fluttering butterflies.

“Ahh, Mino-ah, you’ll always be my favorite, hm?” Jinwoo says in that soothing voice of his.

_ Even with Seunghoon or Seungyoon? _

He hears Jinwoo chuckle again. Did he say that out loud?!

“You’re my most favorite person, Mino-ah~”

-

“So, did you tell your precious hyung how jealous you were?” Jihoon taunts him. They are together again with their other friends to celebrate Jiho’s new song’s success.

“Shut up. You set me up!” Mino banters.

“Seriously though, there’s nothing to be jealous about. Your hyung adores you a lot.” It was Geonil hyung. He was so amused to find out that Mino was actually jealous about him and Jinwoo.

“I mean when we went to buy groceries, he was like, ‘Mino likes this’, ‘this is Mino’s favorite’, ‘We should buy this beer. This is the brand Mino likes’. We talked about your variety skills too and how he was so proud of you.”

Mino wants to melt. Both in giddiness and in embarrassment for acting like a child during their vacation.

“He was even choosing the choices you would choose so you’ll answer the same thing during our game.” Geonil hyung adds.

“Aigoo, you’re too naive Mino!” Jihoon teases him some more.

Realization dawns on him with what Geonil said and all he wants to do now is to finish this party and be with his hyung. To hug him, cuddle with him, to —

Oh to be Jinwoo’s favorite.

-End-


End file.
